


19 and 21: Cloudless

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Series: Sneaking Away [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: CloudlessThe boys sneak around an arena.





	19 and 21: Cloudless

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time revisiting my drabble-writing skills. Thanks for the opportunity!

"They're going to come looking for us," Harry pointed out as Louis tugged him up to the top of the empty 400 level.

"Do you really care?" Louis asked, moving in for a kiss.

When they parted for breath, Harry rasped, "No."

Louis pulled him in tight again, and they kissed until they, again, needed to breathe.

Harry stared up at the clear blue sky. "It's so pretty from up here."

After a moment of silence, Louis broke it. "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"Keeping us a secret?"

"No," Harry insisted.

"Why?"

"Because I know we won't always have to."


End file.
